


several sunlit days

by aeoleus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, it’s fluff it’s just fluff there’s nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeoleus/pseuds/aeoleus
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort is dead, and most importantly, Harry is alive and sleeping right next to Ginny.Everything will be alright.





	several sunlit days

_In the morning when I wake_

_and the sun is coming through_

_oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness_

_and you fill my head with you_

 

* * *

To say their night has been rough would be saying the least. Harry's nightmares hadn't exactly gotten better since Hogwarts, and last night, he had woken up no less than six times, flailing in their bedsheets, a strangled yell caught in his throat. And no less than six times, Ginny had woken up too and murmured quiet, soothing nothings until Harry fell back asleep. They had probably only slept four hours, tops.

But now.

Now it was midday and the terrors of the night seemed to have melted away with the darkness. Sunlight slated across their bedroom. A warm breeze was pushing out their curtains. Harry's arm was slung haphazardly over her waist, his head pressed to her back. She could hear him breathe in and out, and Harry, for all of his nightmares and sobbing, was here.

Was alive.

Was breathing.

And that was a miracle in and of itself.

  
Harry woke late, nearly an hour after Ginny; the muggle clock her father had repaired for her read 12:30. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  
"You're..very pretty..did you know?" He said sleepily, pushing his forehead into her shoulder. "What? No way." Ginny teased. "Ron's always told me I was hideous. I’ve got to go tell him he's wrong." She made to get out of bed, but Harry pulled her back down.  
"Don't get cross with me!" Harry murmured. He wrapped his arms around her again. "It's not my fault. You've got all these freckles. They're everywhere."  
Ginny suppressed a smile. She turned to face Harry.  
"Didn't you say just yesterday that you thought freckles were hot?" She asked.  
"Did I? I guess I did." He grinned lopsidedly, and Ginny couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing just the corner of that grin.  
"Hmm. Okay then." She burrowed herself into his side, letting her hand rest on his bare rising and falling chest, just above his beating heart.  
Harry fell back asleep, and Ginny listened to his heart beat.

It was warm, bright, and Harry was alive and next to her.

Perhaps for every other terrible thing going on at the moment, that was enough.


End file.
